


Power & Control

by nepetaneko



Series: Thicker than water [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Blink and You Miss It Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hate to Love, Inhumans (Marvel), Iron Man 3 AU, Lima Syndrome, OC: Tony's Daughter, Older Man/Younger Woman, Please Don't Kill Me, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Stark has a daughter, Trigger Warning: Underage, Underage Kissing, and that's it, but Pietro does sleep with other women of his age, somewhat villain/heroine, the twins are inhumans, this started as a joke, with Maya Hansen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetaneko/pseuds/nepetaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tony Stark took what it was most important to Pietro, it was only fair for them to take something important from Stark.</p><p>OR</p><p>In which Pietro kidnaps Tony's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power & Control

**I**

Life for young Pietro Maximoff was, in any case, normal. Or as normal as life could be when you lived in a warzone like Sokovia. Nonetheless, he and his sister Wanda could say that they were, in their own way, happy.

Yes, maybe he didn't live in the safest place in the world, but Sokovia was his home. Yes, maybe his parents couldn't always give him what he wanted, and though ironically he was always the first one to throw a tantrum, at the end it didn't mattered anymore. Why? Because at the end of the day, he had anything he needed.

He didn't even needed (or wanted) friends, because he already had Wanda, and since he know that Wanda would _alway_ s be by his side, he didn't need any hypocrite jerks because she was all that mattered.

In a nutshell, Pietro's life was just _fine_.

* * *

**II**

That day started as any other. Their parents had dropped them in school and wished them a good day, as they watched the car disappearing in the distance. He looked back and tried to spend the little time he had left in some plaything. Pietro, being the oldest, suggested a simple career between her sister, which she won.

"Is not fair!" he shad houted in anger, when his sister made it to the finish line. "You started before the time, that's cheating!"

"So? You never set any rules Pietro, and if I run before time it doesn't count as cheating" she shortly explained like he was a baby. That only made him angrier, making him resent her more as the classes went by.

And it wasn't that it was Wanda's first win and that was his pride talking for him. Pietro was a slow kid, not so much to be the last but enough for making him lose. And just as any time Wanda won, he didn't spoke to her to until they went back home, when their mother would notice and scold them, making them ask each other for forgiveness.

And as always, that's what happened.

"Could you tell me what's going on?" his mother asked when they were in home. None of them said anything, as Wanda just kept quiet and Pietro just pouted.

As any mother, that behavior in her children worried her deeply, even though said behavior was much more common than she liked to believe. Nonetheless, her _beloved_ husband, more than being concerned was laughing at the woman naïveness.

"Oh, can't you see, honey? Our son's pride is wounded, by no other than his little sister!" her husband explained as it was the world's most obvious thing. "You should stop worrying too much, darling, because if you keep doing this every time they fight you're just gonna lose your time"

This time, the woman was the one pouting, completely ignoring her husband's word.

"Sure, its's easy to talk when you're not the one watching over them. If you keep working all day like a madman, you're going to be the one losing his time, Django!" said the older woman, pointing at her husband. He simply rolled his eyes, ignoring her words. She, as a robot, rolled her head back to her children and glared at them. "And you! I don't know what happened, but you better make amends if you wish to eat today!"

And before the perspective of not eating anything in the whole day, the twins just said complied.

The day went by as any other day, with their mother making the chores with Wanda's help while he did his homework as his father kept zapping between channels since it was one of the few days his work could left him do so.

Pietro didn't like the news channel, most of the time they were just stupid government propaganda talking nonsense that he, honestly, didn't care about. But this time the news channel was lately broadcasting national news where they showed more violence that all the cartoons he liked to watch. But while those shows where fun to watch, the images the television was then showing just only made him feel uneasy, as his body filled with fear like few times in his short life.

"Dad, could you change the channel?" asked timidly the boy to his father. "I'm scared"

"Don't worry, son," said the man quietly, smiling down to his son. "I won't let anything happen to you".

But even with that, Pietro didn't calm down.

As the afternoon passed, Pietro tried to keep those images he saw far away from his head, and even did his homework with all the passion a kid could do it. The lunch came and go, and Pietro locked himself and Wanda in their room, he playing with his wasted toys as she did her homework.

"Wanda" he called.

"What?"

"Are you scared of what happens in television? You know, the bombs and war stuff" he explained so she could understand better. Wanda though about it for a moment, and after a while, she answered.

"Just a little bit, but I try to think about something else," but that didn't calm Pietro, and Wanda had noticed it. "You worry too much, Pietro."

He kept playing with his toys, but the thought tjat something could happened followed him as much as he tried to avoid it. He couldn't play anymore, he didn't _felt_ like it, so he simply tried watching his cartoons instead.

Finally, dinner came and the smell of their mother's food filled the twins' nostrils. As ants who searched for sugar, the kids went to the dining room anxious and sat down waiting for diner.

When the spaghetti bowl was in front of him, Pietro started eating eagerly alongside his sister. Their parents were discussing something, but he couldn't really follow their discussion since he was busy eating.

It was then when they hear a window breaking, and soon, Pietro felt like the ground below his feet was crumbling down. Not like the feeling he get when he failed a really important test or he and Wanda broke one of his father precious statues, no. The ground was _actually crumbling down_.

He could hear the concrete breaking, as the bomb exploded and he saw his mother's body being burned and sinking with the floor. He heard his father, his mother and his sister screaming, as he did the only thing he could actually think about— grabbing Wanda and running as far from the bomb they could, and the only place he could think was their room.

As the floor crumbled down, they ran as fast as they could and went in their room, but soon there was no room. There wasn't anything, because all that was left was just the part of the room with just one bed. He and Wanda screamed, screamed until their throats burned and their screams were so high they out passed the sound of the building falling.

Even when everything appeared to stop, they wouldn't dare to move. If they did, who would assure them they wouldn't fall like their parents? Because if just one bomb wasn't enough to end their life, in the side that once was their room rested another missile before them, as if just one single move could make it explode. It was tiny as one of his toys, but they knew what it could do. He didn't move, neither did Wanda, but they both noticed something in the missile, just one single name in front of them.

Stark.

* * *

**III**

Pietro wasn't a child anymore, and neither was Wanda.

Any trace of those little twins, afraid of war and what could cause was left behind in the past, and if as children they screamed for their parents, now they screamed at the foreigners and authorities right before them.

Sokovia wasn't that of a great country, as any trace of security was just as unstable as leaf dancing in a hurricane, but they were standing the two of them for it, raising their banners and fighting so there wouldn't be any more children suffering the same fate as them, so that nobody else had to see what they saw.

Sometimes, late in the night, he liked to ponder what could have been of their lives if that fateful night didn't happen. If that damn Stark wouldn't build those missiles, or even what could happen if they parents made it out alive of the debris. But that was just before he dreamed, because when he dreamed all that he was able to saw was his parents burning and falling over and over again, falling into a dark abyss they couldn't escape.

But if he just saw tiny bits of the memories, Wanda see it as if it was a movie playing before her. Sometimes when he woke up he could listen to her trashing around, screaming for their parents and shaking as if she tried to run to them. And the worst part was that, at the end, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything because he wasn't fast enough, he wasn't fast enough to think right then and he wasn't fast enough to run for them.

But it wasn't their fault. It had _never_ been their fault.

They didn't kill their parents. They didn't throw the missile and he was sure as hell they didn't sell them so they could keep this war. No, they didn't kill them and they know who exactly was to blame.

He always depicted Stark as an unconscious idiot, the typical billionaire who thought that with just some charity offers and fund some hospitals would make everyone forgive him. Fuck, anyone intelligent enough and with some tv could see that Tony Stark was a hypocrite— no, that he was a _murderer._

But that wasn't the worst. Not _one single bit._

Because while he, his sister and whole lot more of people were out there working their ass off just to see the dawn of a better and safer Sokovia, that son of a bitch was being cheered by people just for building an over-developed can of fish with his freaky friends. And what if he 'saved New York'? They just cleaned their own mess, because it wouldn't have happened if the lightning dude haven't come to earth or they haven't mess around with stuff they didn't know to begin with.

It was _their_ fault. Everything was his and his freaky friend's fault. If they actually cared about doing a greater good they would have come to places where they were actually needed and do something about it. But then he remembers that precisely for that this whole mess started, and he's kind of glad they hadn't messed things in Sokovia even more.

No, they didn't need them. If Sokovia wanted to be free, only their people could do it. No one else.

It's just for that when that guy from SHIELD approaches them he's being wary just as Wanda. He haven't heard from them before, and when they're too kind and interested in their well-being he's sure they're going to ask for something in exchange. And even then, that didn't stop him for accept their offer.

* * *

**IV**

_'We need it,_ ' he though as he felt another shock run through his body that left him burning. He bit his lip trying not to scream, but he failed. _'There's no going back. You signed, Pietro, they won't let you out in a long time.'_

How couldn't he see that coming? Well, he actually did, he just ignored his senses and signed alongside Wanda. Where was the boy who thought before acting? Where was the boy who thought about his little sister's needs before fooling around? Because he was sure as hell the screams weren't just his.

"How's subject twenty-three doing?" asked one voice.

"Until now, the subject's being responding fine to the test. If he keeps doing this well, we can apply the Mists, herr Strucker" they answered.

Mists? What the heck were they talking about? Did he—did he ( _they_ ) just signed to be the guinea pig of a bunch of neo-nazis?

He couldn't think anymore, not when another shock ran through his body to make him scream.

.

The days went by, and so did the tests. And as they 'approved', they have already been submitted to what they called 'The Mists'.

It was a day or a night, because his senses of time were already failing and he didn't noticed (or cared), when they dragged him to some kind of camera with some really strange artefact he couldn't identify. The door closed, and even though he tried to get out he couldn't. There was a recording camera, but either the room was soundproof or they simply didn't care, because no one came to his aid.

He heard a strange sound coming from the artefact, and he could just stare at the blue mist coming out from it. Soon, the mist filled the whole room like a cloud of smoke during a fire.

The fear filled him. _'What the heck is that?'_ He thought, and he didn't want to know what it could— no, what _will_ do to him.

He needed to get out of there, and fast.

"HELP! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT HERE, PLEASE!" he went to the door, and in a desperate attempt to get out of there he started to hit it, hoping that it would fall and he could get out of there. Nevertheless, even though he used all his strength the door didn't fall. "PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

He stepped backwards so he could hit it harder, and he ran. He repeated the process over and over again, but all he got were bruises. That door must've beeen made of titanium or something, he though; but he was Pietro Maximoff, he had escaped from worse and a door would not get in his way.

But the mist, slow but steady, reached him. Soon, he couldn't even see the walls nor the door, as all the room was wrapped in that blueish cloud, that he couldn't even see his own hand if it was right in front of him.

"LET ME OUT!" but he didn't stop, he never did. He was getting asleep, but he wouldn't fall for it, he knew better than anyone what would happen is somebody fall asleep in a situation like this. "I need… to see… my sister"

He couldn't help anymore, the fog wrapped and when it was done, he was fast asleep.

That day (or night) he woke in his new cell, which had an enormous mirror covering the entire wall. His head, at the very least was hurt, but that was not important.

The first thing he noticed when he looked in the mirror, was his hair.

His hair, which had always been as dark as his sister's, was mostly a white-ish blonde. Traces of his old hair color remained, but the blondeness covered his hair entirely.

He almost felt like laughing at himself, realizing he almost had a panic attack for something so vain and simple like a simple dye. But he didn't, because after enduring such 'tests' (which made him long for his nasty high school exams) made just to see if he could 'bear' a stupid cloud of smoke, it was clear that his new hair color wouldn't be the only side-effect.

And he saw it when he tried to stand to inspect the cell.

While his cell was small, it wasn't that small for him to collide against the mirror. And it did not end there, for when he had stepped to go into what seemed the door, it happened again.

And it happened and happened, over and over again, every time he tried to walk.

Of all the changes that he took (the other was the growth of muscles, but had always been a handsome guy so he actually didn't care) that was the only one that actually seemed to be a product of the mists. And because of that, there was only one thought in his mind:

_'What the FUCK did just happened?'_

.

Much to Pietro's regret, he wasn't the only one with those side-effects.

The only voices that were heard in his head were always cries in his memories, and although he was always the impulsive one out of the two, that was not a reason to attach him a disorder or mental illness. He wasn't crazy nor he was going to be, since he had been sane enough to know that the voice in his head was not his.

**"Pietro?"**

He looked around, but certainly there was no microphone or speaker in the room to make that event possible. He was not crazy, so it was most likely being the stress that von Struck cause to him. He only had to ignore it.

But then ... why that voice sounded so alike to his sister?

**"Pietro, please answer me."**

Too alike.

**"It's me, Wanda. Pietro, you ... you know it's me, right? Do you? I need you to answer me, brother, tell me."**

Okay, that was weird. He shook his head, he just had to ignore it.

**"Pietro Django Maximoff, answer me!"**

Okay, that certainly wasn't just a voice in his head. Somehow, Wanda was able to talk to him... telepathically? It really didn't matter (or at least it didn't right there), but he wanted to hear the voice of his twin, just one more time.

 **"Sister... is that you?"** he mentally asked, incredulous.

 **"Yes, it's me,"** she answered, and while Pietro didn't feel any better (they were still imprisoned in that hell hole), he was relieved that Wanda was still alive. If she was safe or not, that was another question. **"Did they use the mists on you?"**

 **"If you mean that weird blue cloud of smoke, then yes,"** he said dryly. He heard his sister's giggle in his head, and it made him smile. **"I guess you also woke up with changes, am I right?"**

 **"I told you there was something odd about all this, but did you hear me?"** He rolled his eyes at her words, he honestly wasn't up for a scolding. **"Anyway, we have to ignore them. Von Strucker thinks we can help him with these powers, and believe me when I say it's better to shut up and help."**

 **"Help, isn't that what brought us here? Honestly, sister, I'm so damn tired of being a pawn to everyone,"** his hands curled into fists, and Pietro resisted the urge to hit the wall. **"Go, tell me I'm wrong, tell me…"**

**"You think I enjoy this, Pietro? There is not a day that I were I don't think of them suffering all they did to us. But do you know what's worse? Unlike the others, you and I are lucky."**

**"Lucky?"** he hissed. **"What do you think is 'being lucky', sister? Becoming HYDRA's private attractions, or did they promised you freedom if you cooperated?"**

**"What I think of being lucky, dear brother, is that you and I survived."**

**"So what? What's the worth in living if you can't even have a proper life?"**

**"Perhaps you're right, but not for long. Guess what I learned today?"** and he could almost see a sly smile on the face of his sister, almost to make him feel proud.

**"Hmp, _enlighten_ me, Wanda."**

**"The flag waver and his friends have learned the truth. While you and I talk, everyone will know that HYDRA is still alive. And when the captain and his friends know what happened in Sokovia—"**

**"— they'll come like flies come to shit."**

And for the first time in a long time, Pietro smiled.

* * *

**V**

In all duos, there was always someone who was born with the blessing of always being right. In their case, the blessed one was Wanda.

The Avengers came to the base as soon as they found out, and after getting rid of the archer, he returned to the fortress to see how was his sister.

When he saw Stark he felt a little… cheated, for his sister was nott doing anythin at all. He was sure that they have longed for over ten years to finally face Stark, losing their humanity on the way to do so. The only reason he didn't break his neck at that moment, was because Wanda's voice in his mind told him not to.

At least, not yet.

However, when Wanda had show him the full extent of her powers had left him an important lesson: sometimes, the pain that could cause the mind could be a hundred times more lethal than any physical pain. And apparently, Wanda had put it on practice with Stark.

Another advantage of the attack was that they could take the opportunity to get out. Wanda had made sure to eliminate every tracer HYDRA could have placed in their bodies, and he only had to take her in his arms to finally get out of there.

But still, they weren't free. Not yet.

Pietro knew he wouldn't rest until he saw him suffering, until he saw the man who destroyed their lives writhing in pain, begging for mercy before them. Only then he could sleep peacefully, only then his parent's screams would stop.

That's why, when Ultron offered his aid in exchange for their services, they didn't think twice. Perhaps Wanda had pondered the risks of joining the robot, but Pietro knew that by helping Ultron, their fantasy of Stark suffering would finally come true.

"Actually," said the robot once they sealed the deal. "I have the perfect job for you, Pietro."

"Then what is it?" he asked somewhat annoyed by the theatricality of the robot.

"Two years ago, after another unfortunately unsuccessful attempt to kill Tony Stark, a scientist friend of him left something _very special_ ," the tone in which he said it made the twin tense up, but that did not diminish his interest. "It turns out that the world has another living Stark, Pietro, and judging by the situation, I have the perfect plan for it."

Pietro wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but that did not stop him from putt two and two together. The idea of Stark having an offspring was, at the very least, deplorable. It wasn't enough to have people cheering for his stupidity, only for preventing a single major attack (which still left millions dead, with no job, no home and no family), but now he got the life he took away from them. He stripped them away from their family and now he was given one.

But the universe worked in strange ways, and while it gave a family to Tony Stark ( _Tony Stark, for God's sake!_ ), it was giving Pietro the opportunity to take it.

"Well, what will I have to do?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is ANOTHER Pietro/OC, this time with the OC being Tony Stark's daughter, how original of me! And yes, this is the translation of a spanish version, just to see how good can I translate (apparently I'm better translating from English to Spanish) anyway, I haven't read anything of the Pietro/Crystal relationship to know if I would ship them (but I do know what happens, and the only think I like so far is Luna but, seriously, poor Crystal. Now she doesn't only have to deal with Pietro but now it's fucking Ronan!) But that doesn't stop me from hating the short, SHORT screen-time he got in AoU. I mean, they fought with Fox just to KILL HIM at the first chance they got?! What the fuck, Whedon?! (Because, believe it or not, his dead was planned by Whedon… and I'm not really that surprised) we got no flashbacks, no totally evil Pietro, just a really funny scene, his death and nothing more. Well, I'm going to take advantage of that hatred for Tony the movie gave me and do this.
> 
> I'd like to say that this is some-what of a sequel of an on-going fic I have in Spanish (I can do that? Well, it seems like I'm doing it anyways, lol), and by the short screen-time I'm going to fill some spots with another Pietro representations (X-Men Evolution, Wolverine and the X-Men, comics, Days of Future Past even…) and that even though I'd LOVE to have Magneto and the X-Men in this (believe me, I was this close to throw an Easter egg on this) this is going to be all canon and I'm going for the theory that says the twins are Inhumans (which if you think about it, are dormant mutants so…) and even though we could say it was Loki's scepter, this seems more logical to me. If I say something about Magneto and the X-men in the future, it will be really, REALLY short and as an easter egg. So you have been warned.
> 
> And yes, this is going to be somewhat of a dark fic (even though I consider AoU somewhat of an Avenger's dark fic… which happens to be canon).
> 
> Before you go, I'd like to remind you that reviews just take a few minutes, seconds even, and make the author really happy and make her update as soon as possible. Just sayin'.
> 
> See you later,
> 
> Petta.


End file.
